villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizardmen
The Lizard Men are tall-human leght lizards who are skilled fighters against normal enemies. Initially, under the control of the Lizardmen Leader, the Lizardmen casted their lot to Tyler, after the warrior brutally killed their leader. They are major players in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Joining Ruber's Faction After Tyler's defeat at the hands of Gaston, through that he survived the battle. The Lizardmen along with their leader joined their forces with the powerful army of Ruber. At the final stages of the war, Tyler split in two his army in order to defeat Frollo and Maleficent forces easily, and so he sent his first half of the Lizardmen in Egypt, with leader Rameses, who wanted vengeance for banishing him from his own kingdom while the others remained at Tyler's side to the final attack in France. The Battle In France When Ruber began his invansion in Paris, the Lizard men attempted to climb Frollo's fortress to weakened Frollo's power. Although some of the them were blasted by the Shan Yu's Hun warriors, they managed to climb the fortress, allowing them to dispatch many troops of Frollo. The Battle in Egypt While the events of France were still in progress, at the same time the the other half of the Lizardmen, along with Rameses and Rothbart, attacked at Maleficent's forces. At first, thanks to Rothbart's magic they were able to enter Rameses old castle and attempted to kill the former royal advisors of Rameses, Hotep and Huy, only to be interrupted by Maleficent's goons, who dropped oil barrels to the Lizardmen heads, causing them to die by the damage of the flaming oil in their bodies. Fortunalety they had won the battle, after Maleficent left Egypt to return to her citadel. New Master And Celebration After the events of the first war, which had result the death of their leader, Tyler, and the winner of the battles, Ruber, the Lizardmen Leader, who stayed out of the events of the first war, took the leadership of the Lizard Army and celebrated, along with the other council members, the coronation of Ruber, for being the new king of the world. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Witnessing Ruber's Death The Lizardmen attend the celebration of Ruber, for being a king for seven months, along with the Lizardmen Leader. However, soon enough the red genie, Jafar, bursts in and assasignates the troops of Ruber and then kills the king of the world, by Maleficent's wish, leaving the Lizardmen, and all of Ruber's forces, depressed for the loss of their king. Under Control by a Princess In the later events of the war, the title of the king of the world, was given to the Firelord, Ozai. However, his daughter, Azula, got tired of her father rule, and with the help Jafar, whom she stole his lamp, from Maleficent's base, Azula begins her own agenta. One day when the Lizardmen were fighting in their annual games, where Ruber's former council, Azula and Jafar were watching in, Azula challenges the Lizardmen Leader into a deadlyfight, which the Lizardmen Leader didn't refused to it. He grabbed his axe, ready to kill the princess. Unfortunately, Azula throws the Lizardmen Leader, with her flame powers, over a pit of surrounding flames, burning the Lizardmen Leader alive. She then took control of the Lizard Army, much to the shock of Ruber's councilmembers and much to Jafar's excitement, for doing her move. The Lizard Army does not appear for the rest events of the war. Heroes Vs Villains War The First Motives Staying in the outskirts of the war, the Lizardmen Leader did not want any involments with his army against the heroes and instead preferred to rest, watching the annual games of the Lizardmen fights as entertaiment. Later, Tyler came in the spot of the annual Lizardmen games, where he confronted the hero, Tarzan, wandering around the spot. After Tarzan beated Tyler, the Lizardmen Leader challenged the hero, wanting to be in action once more. However, with the assistance of Tarzan's friends, including King Louie and the Bandar-log, the Leader was overwhelmed and was thrown into a pit of flames by Tarzan. Tyler then took control of the Lizardmen army, asserting his authority as the new lord of the Lizardmen. Former Members of Frollo's Alliance Later, they joined Frollo's alliance as they moved on to defeat the heroes, starting by the faction of Aladdin and Moses. Soon enough, they encountered the heroes on the Red Sea. Tyler ordered his army of Lizardmen to attack. Just as one Lizard was about to slice Ichabod Crane, with his sword, the hero avoided the attack and ran away. As soon as they reached the heroes, Clopin created a wall of fire, with the use of his trickery and magic, to block their path. When Moses open the waters of the sea, to lead the heroes to the other shore, the Lizardmen and the Egyptian armies pursued them. Unfortunately, they were swept away, when Moses launches the waters of the sea upon them and some of Frollo's troops and army. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Minion Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heavy Metal Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Vs Maleficent